An Old Secret
by rdnkwmn86
Summary: Added new chapters...Please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

An Old Secret

_A/N: Rory and Jess have been together two years. Jimmy never came, Jess graduated, Rory goes to Yale and Jess goes to Hartford Community College. He still lives with Luke above the diner and Rory lives at the dorms but comes home nearly every night. Rory doesn't know very much about a very special person in Jess' life and when she finally meets this person and learns more about this person how will she react? Read to find out. I do not own any of these characters they belong to Amy and David and the WB. _

Chapter One: Missing Link

I stepped off the bus I had been riding for nearly four days straight. I needed to find Jess and ask him for help. As I watched the bus pull away, I caught sight of a black haired boy, about two years older than myself cleaning tables at a diner across the street, but before I could think anymore about him he turned around and walked out of sight. At least I'm pretty sure it was a diner, except I didn't know which sign to believe. The place was either called Luke's or William's Hardware, it really didn't matter what I called it, it was a diner.

Good, I'm hungry! My mind screamed as I stepped off the curb, green sea bag slung over one shoulder and the other arm in a sling.

As I walked through the door of the diner the bell above the door chimed and the only person that looked up was……..

* * *

Chapter Two: The Arm

"Lilian Grace!" My Uncle Luke yelled as he ran around the counter and threw his arms around me I a hug.

"Hey Uncle Luke…And actually everybody calls me Racy." I said as I dropped the bag and pushed the jean jacket off my shoulders only to have him pull the jacket back up on my shoulders.

"Jess get out here!" Luke bellowed as I sat down on a stool at the bar.

"Lilian please put the jacket back on before you give every male within a twenty mile radius a heart attack." Luke sternly said as I once again pushed the jacket off to reveal a red mesh, long sleeve shirt with only a black lace bra under it. That was the easiest thing to wear considering I needed to keep my arm in a sling. I was also wearing a pair of low cut, tight hip hugger jeans and a pair of black leather riding boots.

"Hey Luke we're all out of….." Jess stopped talking as he stared wide-eyed and mouth open at me across the counter as he walked out of the back room.

"Nice to see you too... Big brother." I said as he came around to the front of the counter and helped me down from the stool. He held me out at arms length so he could examine how much I had grown in the three years since he had seen me. He slowly turned me around and as my back was to him I heard him take a sharp breath in, telling me that he had noticed the four inked parts of my body. Then just as Uncle Luke had done, he pulled me into a huge hug, only when I took a sharp, bitter breath in did he even ask about the arm.

"Angel-Eyes...What happened?" He was the only person that I let call me Angel-Eyes or any other name like my first name Lily.

"Um... I'm good how about you? Girlfriend? Wait I forgot you wrote about her in one of your letters right? Her name was Rory right?" I asked as I tried to avoid the topic of the arm. It was a long story, one I really didn't want to share with the only person that truly loved one. Yeah how am I suppose to tell my brother that my ex-boyfriend pushed me down a flight of stairs; dislocating my left shoulder and breaking my wrist in two places. Oh yeah he'd just love that.

"Lily please tell me what happened and don't leave anything out. And yes her name is Rory and she should be in soon so you can finally meet her." I just looked at him like he had three heads.

"Fine, but can we go somewhere where people aren't looking at me like I'm from Planet Nut?" I asked as a very pretty brunette came bouncing into the diner demanding coffee. Something I believe was mentioned about dying if she didn't get her exile of life.

"Ms. Gilmore… Err I mean, Lorelai. I'd like you to meet my younger sister Lilian Grace." I flinched when he said my name, and since when did my jackass of a brother start calling...Oh my god, Lorelai. It was all making sense. He was still trying to win the complete trust of his girlfriend's mother.

"Ma'am, are you Rory Gilmore's mother?"

"Yes and Lilian it's nice to meet you, we've actually heard a lot about you, but Jess if I don't get any coffee I'm not going to be able to finish that thought."

"Lorelai that stuff is going to kill you one day." Luke said as he came walking out of the kitchen carrying an arm load of food.

"But at least I'll die a very happy person." She said matter-of-factly.

"Actually Uncle Luke, a cup of coffee dose sound kind of good." I said as Lorelai and I sat down while Jess walked behind the counter to pour us our coffee.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Other Half

Just as I was finishing my second cup of coffee and Lorelai her fifth the bell above the door sounded. Now in a two hours amount of time I had come to officially hate the sound of bells. I had just realized that if I didn't look up then more people wouldn't be bothering to know who in the hell I was.

"COFFEE NOW!" Came the sweet voice of whom I guessed to Rory. When I did turn around to face the voice I knew right away that it was indeed Rory Gilmore, my brother's girlfriend. She looked just like her mother whom I had come to enjoy her company and loved to watch her flirt with my uncle and yet both were both completely stubborn as hell to it.

"JESSSSSSS. Coffee. Please! Paris need I say more." She yelled into the kitchen. I got up from my position at the bar, walked behind the bar, picked up a coffee mug, the coffee pot and poured her a cup of the freshly brewed exterior of life.

"Who are you?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Racy. But Uncle Luke and Jess might call me by Lilian or Lily. I'm Jess' younger sister. That must make you Rory, the other half?" I said as I set the cup down and walked back around the counter and sat down next to her.

"Well I got to tell you that it is very nice to finally meet Jess' sister we have actually heard a lot about you. It will be a joy to have you in Stars Hallow." She said as Jess emerged from the kitchen, with my food.

"God Jess where the hell did I go wrong with you?" I asked as he set the plate of food in front of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's so polite. I'm sorry. Rory I'm only joking." I said as I looked around the diner to notice that more than half the people in there where looking at me funny.

"Upstairs now!" Jess yelled as I smiled my catshire grin at him.

"I've only been here two and half hours and you are already yelling at me. A new record." I said as I slide off the stool and walked behind him up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Whole Story

"What the hell was that about down there?" He asked as I set my bag inside the door.

"Just being me big brother. You would have known if you had decided to come out to Los Angeles like I asked you to do. But no you were too busy to even see your sister let alone call her. You know maybe I'll tell you what happened to my arm. My ex-boyfriend Dean; he pushed me down a flight of stairs in our apartment complex. There satisfied you got your frigin' answer!" I yelled. I am pretty sure that everybody downstairs heard the whole thing; which meant that Uncle Luke would be up momentarily to make sure that everybody was okay. I ran past him, down the stairs and out the door before anybody could ask me what was going on.

I knew Jess would follow me out the door. I just didn't know where I was going.

"Jess where are you…going?" Uncle Luke only got the first part of the question out before the diner door slammed shut.

Ten minutes later I was found on the bridge with my feet hanging over the edge and tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe I had just told my brother everything, he wasn't suppose to find out. Not until I knew I was safe. See there is one little detail that I forgot to mention. Dean didn't take the break up very well and he came after me. How am I supposed to protect everybody when I'm not sure if it's safe for me to see my brother? I heard footsteps pounding down the bridge as I pondered the questions I dreaded to ask Jess.

"Okay so now that we have that out of our systems. Would you care to explain to me why Dean pushed you down the stairs and why you ran away from me when you told me?" He asked as he sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"Dean pushed me down the stairs because I told him I wanted to break up with him and he didn't take that very well. I ran away because I'm not safe and if Dean knew that I had told you and well I guess the town that he did that then he would hurt me some more. I ran because I didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle myself." I said as I whipped away a few tears still on my face. "Jess, please take care of me?" I asked in a whisper. I felt so childish asking for help, I never asked for help from anybody, let alone for a problem I knew I could handle.

"Angel-Eyes what happened to the strong independent little sister I know? Of course I'll take care of you. This whole damn town will have your back, and if Dean tries to get within twenty miles of you and this town, he'll have pitchforks for eyes." He said as he laughed, I hadn't seen him laugh in ages. "Angel, I will never forget when Lorelai promised to put pitchforks in my eyes if I hurt Rory. God, that was ages ago. Look at me, now I have the whole town behind me and us. Don't worry once they get use to the idea of other one of us New York kids running around here they will protect you with everything they have." I started to laugh, my brother had gone soft on me.

"Jess when did you turn soft?" I asked as I got a shocked expression on his face.

"You tell anybody and you will have more then a broken wrist. Come on let's get back to the diner you have some apologizing to do." He said as he helped me stand up and slung his arm around my shoulders.

Ten minutes later we were back at the diner with all apologies out of the way and explanations through. Luke had closed the diner once he saw Jess and I run out the door, he knew that trouble was a brewing when that happened.

* * *

Chapter Five: Last Person Everybody Expected to See

A couple of days had past since the explosion of explanations and everybody was doing fine, and I was actually working at the diner with Luke and Jess.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Racy can you get that my arms are full." Came the voice of Uncle Luke.

"Hello, Luke's Diner what can I get you today?" I asked politely even though every word tasted sour coming from my mouth.

"Well sweetness you can come home." I hung up the phone before I even could get a sentence out.

"Uncle Luke I'm taking my break." I yelled into the kitchen and ran upstairs to find Jess. As I entered the apartment I had forgotten that Rory was up there as well so what I walked in on was a sight that her mother would not be very happy with.

"Jesus!" I said as I walked in to find Jess and Rory on the couch horizontal, making out to save their lives.

"What's wrong Lil?" Jess asked as Rory fixed and buttoned the two top buttons of her shirt. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He called." Was all I could get out before I collapsed. My knees gave out on me, without any fair warning. Jess was no longer sitting next to Rory but lifting me to the couch.

"Angel-Eyes who called?" He asked as Rory looked on with concern in her eyes.

"Dean." I whispered as if he could hear me.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him!" He screamed and marched down the stairs to the kitchen to find Uncle Luke.

"Racy, who is Dean?" Rory asked as politely as she always was. She knew that a question to any member of the Danes family like that was probably a don't ask, but she didn't know me very well.

"He is my ex-boyfriend. He pushed my down a flight of stairs in our apartment complex. That is why I have the damn sling." I answered leaving out the details; she was too pure to hear what it was like to live with an abusive boyfriend.

"Oh." Was her only reply.

Jess picked that exact moment to reenter the apartment, with Luke in tow.

"Diner is closed. Now what is this about Dean calling? Please tell me it's not the same Dean you dated Rory?" Luke rambled questions off left and right.

"It can't be the same one." Rory said a little scared that maybe she didn't know her ex-boyfriend very well after all. "What's his last name?"

"Dean Forrester." I bluntly said and watched as the color drained from all three of their faces.

"It can't be. I mean he was so nice to me." Rory said as she fell onto the couch raking her brain for any particular moments that would have been bad, had she stayed with him. " When did you start dating him and where did you meet him?" She though questions at me like I was doing an interview for a magazine.

"About three years ago, and I met him in Chicago. Why?" I asked afraid that I might have been dating her boyfriend the same time she was.

"Was it in April?" Oh no I thought. This was not looking good for either of us.

"Yeah, he was in town visiting a relative when I met him why?"

"Damnit. He lied to me then. I was still going out with him then. That was the time when Jess and I crashed my car."

"Rory I'm sorry he said that he was single and that he was visiting, but that he liked me a lot. Geeze I feel like a complete idiot all the nice guys are always the scumbags." I said as I looked at Rory.

"Don't worry he played both of us for fools."

"I'm gonna kill him if he steps foot in this town again." Both Luke and Jess said as I stood up and reached for the phone. "What are you doing?" Luke asked me as I dialed an all but too familiar number.

"Telling him where he can find me." I said as I told everybody to be quite.

"Now hanging up on me was not the smartest thing you have ever done." I heard the deadpan voice of Dean through the phone.

"You want me, you have to come and get me." I said as I heard him laugh.

"I'm not playing catch the mouse with you. Either you come home or you find another way to support yourself." He said as I heard a muffled voice saying that someone had tracked the number. Perfect I thought he bought it. Hook line and sinker. I hung up the phone with a smug expression on my face.

"What is going on? What did you just do?" I turned around and faced three faces of surprised looks.

"I just gave him exactly what he wanted. Except what he doesn't know is that I am related to you and that I know Rory. So when he shows up in town in a couple of days, he'll be in for one hell of a surprise. Besides, he'll never know what hit him, after I have him arrested for abuse and kidnapping." I said as I sat down next to Rory and leaned against the back of the couch.

"But how the hell are you going to pull that off? Wait I don't even want to know." Uncle Luke said as he turned around and went back down to the diner to re-open.

"Lilian what is the plan?" Jess asked knowing in the back of his mind what the plan already was.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Plan

Four days had passed since I had talked to Dean but the whole town now knew what was going on, and they were all in on the plan. Well everybody except Taylor, but we weren't going to tell him. Dean was going down I just had to watch for every bus that stopped at the Stars Hollow bus stop.

"Is he here yet?" Lorelai asked as she walked in the diner. After Rory and I had figured out who Dean was we had filled Lorelai in on all the details of the plan. My arm was now out of the sling and my wrist out of the brace, so I was ready. This was one fight Dean was going to loose.

"Nope, but it won't be long." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get an order, when out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the man of the hour walking up the steps to the diner. I picked up my cell phone dialed speed dial two and walked back out of the kitchen to face the maker himself. Speed dial two was Luke.

"Hello Lorelai. How are you?" I heard him say. Come on Lorelai stay clam was all I think about. Just then I saw Jess walk up behind him and behind the counter. Everything was going to the plan.

"Well, if it isn't bag boy himself. How's life treating you these days?" This was a little weird and I could tell that Jess was not liking the taste of those words. I could even taste them and I was still in the kitchen. I decided that this was the right time to show my face.

"Hey big bro, I was thinking about catching a movie want to join me?" I asked as I walked right up to Jess smiling like the devil himself wasn't standing in front of me.

"Big bro. What the hell?" Dean said as he took a couple of steps backwards, right into the waiting arms of Uncle Luke.

"Did I forget to mention that I had an older brother and an Uncle that lived in Stars Hollow? Because I could have sworn that I told you. Oh wait, you know what? I remember when I told you. The same night you pushed me DOWN THE STAIRS! You son of Bitch you didn't actually think that I was going to come back to you after what you did!" I was starting to yell and for the first time I felt safe yelling. Uncle Luke had a firm grip on Dean's shoulders and I walked right up to him and punched him hard in the middle of chest. "Oh and by the way DEAN," his name a lone felt like venom coming out of my mouth. "Rory also knows that you cheated on her when you were still dating. Rory is one of the smartest women I know and I am so honored to call her a friend. So help me God you lay another hand on me or on her I will have this whole damn town on you." I said as I watched his face drain of color, at the mention of Rory's name. Just in time I thought as in walked the women of conversation.

"Rory. Come on Rory talk to me." Dean pleaded with her. The funny part about the whole plan was that Rory had completely forgotten that she didn't have to be there to witness the serious amount of pain that I was going to put Dean through.

"You want me to talk to you? You must have lost your mind the week you were in Chicago, because the last thing I remember you telling me before you left was that you loved me. Well guess what Dean, I saw the bruises, and I saw the sling, so I know what you did to Racy. So if you think that I am going to try and help you, you have another thing coming." Rory said as she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. This was no sissy little girl slap either this was, leave the outline of a handprint on the face kind of slap.

"Leave this town and never come back." Uncle Luke said as I punched him again in the stomach. He doubled over in pain only to have Jess punch him as well.

"Fine. But listen to this Lilian Grace Danes, I will have you back, and when I do I will make you pay for this." He said as he tried but failed to leave.

"You will never have me back. By the way you want to know why people started calling me Racy? Well, it started the day you first hit me. Yeah you remember now don't you. The wrong clothes the see through shirts, and short skirts. That was because I knew I shouldn't have stayed with you. I went out had a little fun that night. All the while, while you were cheating on me I was cheating on you. Leave and never show your face within a fifty mile radius of Stars Hollow or so help me God you will wish you were dead." I said as I pushed him out the door and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank sparlkez592 for the help I'm still very new at this so thank you so much. I look forward to asking for more help and recieving it from you. Thank you for all of the reviews from all of you.I am very greatful that y'all like it._

_A/N: I own nothing except my faith that the show will live for more years to come._

_On with the story..._

Chapter Seven: Explaining TheTruth

Oh God now I had to explain why the hell I hadlet my boyfriend abuse me when I knew I should leave.Jess was not going to be my biggest fan when i got doen with this story.

Two days had gone by since the Dean issue had been addressed and yet I culdn't stand tobe in the same roomwith Luke or Jess let aloneRory. By now the new had spreadthat I was Jess's sister and that Dean had been a part of my life. Taylor "Mr. Big-WIg of Stars Hollow" Doose, had beennon to pleased to find out that Luke had yet another kid living withhim. Oh god just thinking about the face Uncle Luke made when Taylor brought up the subject at the town meeting, that was funny. I thought Unlce Luke was going to be the one going to jail not Dean, Jess and I just sat there trying, yet fauiling miserably, not to laugh. We were now walkingback to Luke's after the meeting, whenthe last subject I wanted to talk about was brought up.

"Okay, tell me, why did you stay with Dean?" Jess asked as we stepped into teh diner, where Lorelai and ROrysat waiting for tehir coffee.

"I don't know. I thought since he had a apologized the first time that he wouldn't do it again. Beleive me Jess I didn't think that he would actually hit me again. But when he pushed me down teh stairs I left. I swear those were the only times he hit me." I said as I sat down next to Rory.

"Angel Eyes, you have no idea how scared I was when you just showed up with that damn sling around your arm. I thought teh strees of New York had swallowed you up again." Jess said asI cringed at teh thought of teh first time I came home with my arm in a sling. Long story and not one I care to get into.

"I promise no more arms in slings, as long as I can help it." I said as I looked at the rest of the group. "Besides, if anything were to happen to me what would you dow ithout me here?" I asked as they all laughed. "See, I'm good for some things." Just then teh bells above teh door rang, and I looked up to see Jess's face hard as a rock.

"WHAT TEH HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jess yelled as I turned around to find...

_A/N: __Not much Rory and Jess but i promise if you bare with me, there will be. I just have to get through the back story of the characters. Please review... Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for all of your reviews. I really enjoy hearing from you that y'all like it. I do realize that jess is a OOC but I was having a hard time writing that character. As for Dean fans I am sorry I'm just not a big fan of his. However, I'm a fan of Jared's and have been watching Supernatural._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the first three seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD, and a love for the Supernatural. _**

_On with the story._

Chapter Eight: The Newest Surprise

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jess yelled as I turned around to find...

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said as I found the last person I ever wanted to see again standing in the door frame.

"My babies!" Our mother (If you could even call her that.) shirked as she stepped further into the diner. Liz Danes was a woman nobody wanted as a mother. Drunk, high, and so hyped on sex she was never home to carefor you.

"Great and to think this day couldn't get any worse." I said as I jumped off the stool and tried to walk away.Knowing in the back of my mind that walking away from that woman never lasted very long.

"Liz what are you doing here?" I heard Unlce Luke ask as Jess, Rory, and I walked up to the apartment to hide in Jess's room with the cd player and a good Hemmingway book.

Ah yes I too was a book worm, and metal head. Where do you think I got that from? In New York if you wanted to stay out of trouble you did one of two things. Go to school or read. Both of which could be boring, but i was a book worm and geek, who made sure to necer to skip school. You'd never guess it just by looking at me though.

"What the Hell is she doing here Jess?" I whined as I sat down on the floor beside his bed.

"Well it can't be good. I mean the last time she was here, she caused a disaster and then left so that Luke and I had to clean up for her as usual. I'm sure Uncle Luke will not put up with it. At least he better not. I'm not doing this whoel take care of mom thing again. I did that once and look where it got me. Set to Pleasentville USA. Sorry, Ror but this town still has it's downside. I love you and you know that but this town is full of nuts." Jess said as he sat down next to her on his bed and stop talking as the heavy footsteps of Uncle Luke came up the stairs.

"Your mother is staying." Was all he huffed as he then closed the door and walked back down to the diner. As soon as the door shut I was standing up and running for the door.

"Uncle Luke. You can not let her do this to you again. Make her leave she will just make life a mess and I just got out one disasters relationship. There is no way in hell I will stay hereif she's moving in. I mean besides the fact that thereis no room." I said as I followed him down the stairs and walked into the diner, with Jess and Rory on my heels.

_More to come I promise butright now I need tofinish some of my Christmasshopping. Keep reviewing. I promise that if I don't up date before CHristmas then I will within the following days. Thanks alot._


	4. Chapter 4

_:Sorry about all of the confusion I am just getting back into the swing of things. The nest couple of chapters are going to be fixed I promise._

_I have updates thsi chapter and I am so sorry about everything that I have done to confuse any of you. So here it is:_

_I OWN NOTHING _

Chapter Nine: OUT!

"Lucas tell my daughter you are going to let me stay." Liz whined as I paced aroudn the diner waiting for Luke to tell my mother that she couldn't stay. At this point Rory decided that she was going to leave so that we could have what she called a family moment.

"Liz, she does have a point. And you know you can't stay. I'm sorry but this timer you are on your own." Luke said as I watched the color drain from Lizzie's face.

"But Lukey.. PLease I am broke I can't afford a hotel room. if you don't let me stay then I have to go back to New York." Liz said as I started to smile. (Heartless bitch. But my mother deserved that.)

"Liz, you are better off in New York then here, because if you stay here Jess and I will make you're life a living hell. So go back to New York and your boyfriend of the hour." I screamed as I walked back up to the apartment.

"Lily, you didn't mean that?." Liz yelled up the stairs as I slammed the door in her voice.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jess asked as I re-entered the apartment.

"Uncle Luke isn't going to let Liz stay. So I told her she would be better off if she went back to New York and her boyfriend of teh hour." I said as I smuggly pulled my tank top off and threw it in the dirty pile and pulled on my Tool t-shirt, which had been cropped to fit.

"LILAN!" Jess jumped as I locked the front door, locking Liz out of the apartment. "Open the frigin' door right now!" Liz bellowed as I turned on ENter Sandman by Metalica leaving the volume at an all time high.

I walked towards the bathroom with a short (thigh length) leather skirt in hand, past Jess standing in the kitchen laughing hystracily at my attempt to drown out Liz.

"And where are you going?" Jess asked as I walked out of the bathroom, in the skirt and shirt. I just laughed and walked over to the dresser that held my make-up picked up my mascara, black eye liner, and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Out." I said as I turned towards him and smuggly smiled at him.

"Wise-ass!" Jess said after turning the music off after teh end of teh song.

"I learned it from you." I said in between laughing and applying my make-up.

"Good girl. Now where are you going?"

"Hartford Night Club." I said, "and you and Rory are coming with me, go change."

"Lil, that's not exactly our scene." Jess said just as Rory pounded on the door.

"Well, Rory agreed. Go Change!" I said as I let Rory in.

"Hey. You look great Racy." She said as she shock off her jacket.

"You, too." She looked amazing. She had on a black tube top, curly hair, light make-up, a knee length denim skirt, adn open toe stilletos. Jess picked that moment to enter the ktchen, mouth open, wide eyed and sweaty hands. "Give me two seconds then we can go." I said as I grabbed my purse, leather coat, and knee high black boots. I had left my hair down my back, straight, with heavy make-up (lots of mascara, and eye liner). And with that we were out the door.

"Where the hell are you going dressed liek that?" Luke asked as the three of us made it half way to the door.

"OUT!" The three of us answered at once. And walked out the door, leaving Luke and the paying customers wide eyed and speechless.


	5. Author's Note please read

**_Author's note_**

**_I am sorry but chapter four I goofed on and I need to repost it however that probably won't happen for a few days. I am so sorry about the confusion. See the chapter jumps around and doesn't follow the pervious chapter._**

**_Oh and please review. I appericate it very much._**

**_Thanks and I promise to have it fixed and new chapters added soon._**

**_-Maggie_**


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I own nothing_

Chapter Ten: The Real Lilian Grace Danes

Two weeks had gone by since we had gone to the nightclub. Two weeks since the fist in the face. Two weeks since the fifteen stitches in my left cheek. Yet, again I had been in another fight, only this time I didn't start it, I just went with it. Y'all are probably wondering why I was in a fight. Well, I was dancing with this guy and lets say the girlfriend of said guy didn't like it very much. She ended up slugging me in the face. Well, that wasn't the worst part; she had rings on every finger.

Every scare I had left memory of a fight or ex-boyfriend that I'd rather forget. I was a fighter; it was nothing new to me. As a kid, Jess had taught me how to fight, it came in handy when Liz brought home yet another abusive boyfriend.

That was my persona as a kid. I would pick fights in school defending my pride and the defending the Danes family name. (Not that there was much to defend.) New York City was the worst place to raise kids.

The only other person in my life that knew about New York and what the scares meant was Jess. The savor of keeping me alive for so long, there were many a night that the person that would come to the hospital to get me would be Jess. Liz was normally to drunk to care. I can remember a time when I was five (making Jess seven). I had gotten into a schoolyard fight, beaten bad enough to end up in the hospital. I had a busted hand, a cracked rib and was very bruised. My mother had been so drunk that Jess answered the phone, had to steal $40 for cab fair. He was the one that got me out of the hospital and home even before Liz had noticed the fact that we weren't home. That was my childhood, and then one day a few weeks after Liz sent Jess to Uncle Luke, Liz shipped me off to Los Angeles to live with my father. Jimmy. Jess and I had the same father, only Jimmy left before I was born so Liz gave me the Danes last name.

The thing was I never ended up with Jimmy. I stopped off in Chicago (met Dean) and then went to Los Angeles, but not to live with Jimmy. That was where I had been when Dean came out to Los Angeles to live with me a year ago. Los Angeles had been the place I called home for two years, until I came to Stars Hallow to find Jess.

There now you know the real Lilian Grace Danes. There it is my whole story with No Bull. Lilian Grace Danes was never a girl. I was always one step ahead of everything and everybody else.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I owned nothing. I will probably update later.

Chapter Eleven: Jess's Misfortune

Jess was only watching as everything that happened next unfolded. That was until Dean came back into the picture. Three months after Dean had come to Stars Hallow he returned, only this time he was out for blood. But not my blood nor Rory's blood but; Jess's blood. Jess was never one to fight unless he had a reason. Today that reason came in the form of a six foot two creature, with nothing to lose by getting his ass beat.

Dean was the worst fighter in history, he may have been tall but that was about the only thing going for him. Jess was short and quick and that is all that matters. The day started out like any "normal" day. (A day in Stars Hallow was anything but normal.) Jess and I were working in the diner, minding our own business when the bells rang singling a customer. Jess walked over to the table to take the persons order, everything was going good, until Jess realized that the person sitting at the table was Dean. I was in the kitchen, making pancakes, when I heard Jess yelling at a customer. When I walked out to yell at Jess, I realized I needed to get a hold of Uncle Luke. I picked up the kitchen phone and dialed his cell number.

"This is Luke."

"Uncle Luke. You need to get back to the diner now. Dean is here and Jess. It's just not very pretty please hurry." That was the end of the conversation. When I stepped out into the diner again they were gone.

"Hey." I said as I got a hold of everybody's attention. "DINER'S CLOSED. EVERYBODY OUT NOW!"

"But I didn't get to finish my breakfast." Kirk whined.

"Kirk get out before I forcefully throw you out." I said as I watched the color drain from his face. He was up and out the door before one more word was said. After everybody had left I locked the front door, hung the closed sign and ran to Rory's house. I pounded on the door, until Lorelai opened the door.

"Lil. What's wrong?" She asked as she knew that look on my face was one of unknown things happening.

"Is Rory here?" I asked as she let me in the house.

"No sweetie she is at school, why?"

"Dean and Jess disappeared from the diner this morning." I said then realized she didn't know that Dean was back in town.

"Dean is here. What sis going on?"

"I don't know but I have to find them before Jess does something really stupid; like try and kill Dean." I said as I looked out the front door to see Luke walking up the stairs.

"Lilian what is wrong?" He asked as Lorelai just about made him fall over, after she flung herself on him in a hug.

"Dean came into the diner this morning, and while I was calling you he and Jess disappeared and I haven't been able to find them." I said as I caught sight of movement coming from the bushes. Jess emerged beaten beyond recognition.

"OH MY GOD!" I said as all three of us ran over to help him to the car.

"Where is Dean? I'm gonna kill him." Luke asked and said as he helped Jess into the car.

"He is worse looking then I am." Jess managed to get out before he passed out.

"Lil. Call Rory have her meet us at Hartford General. You ride with Lorelai." Luke said as he and Jess were out of the driveway and half way to Hartford.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

She wasn't picking up.

"Rory pick up. Damnit." I screamed at the phone as Lorelai looked at me from the drivers seat. "Rory its Racy. You need to meet us at Hartford General. It's Jess. Please call me when you get this." I said to her voicemail.

Ten minutes later….A ride that normally would take 30 minutes was a ten minute ride. We had gotten to Hartford General five minutes later then Luke and Jess, and not knowing what was going on was really killing me.

"Luke how is he?" I asked as I found Uncle Luke with his face in between his knees.

"They won't tell me a thing. They just took him behind those doors and I haven't seen or heard about him since then." He said as Lorelai sat down next to him and wrapped him in a hug. I walked over to the desk and was going to ask the woman standing behind it what was going on when my cell phone went off.

"Outside please meme." I nodded and walked outside.

"Rory good." I said as I answered the phone.

"What the hell is going on Lil. What is this about Jess and the hospital?" She asked and I could tell she was scared.

"Are you okay to drive? You just need to get to Hartford General quickly." I said as I paced back and forth in front of the hospital.

"Okay I am on my way." And with that all I received was dead air. I walked back into the hospital, and sat down next to Luke and Lorelai.

"She is on her way. Any news yet?" I asked just as a nurse came over to where we sat.

"Sir, your son.." Lorelai and I just chuckled.

"He's not my son. But what's going on?" Lorelai, Luke, and I sat open eared waiting for the news on Jess, when Rory came running in, demanding to know what was going on.

"Where is he? Is he all right? What happened?" She asked a hundred questions before anybody could answer her.

"The nurse was just going to tell us about Jess." I said as I patted the seat next to me.

"Okay, so as I was saying. Mr. Marino is going to be fine but we need to keep him over night to make sure of that. He has a two broken ribs, a broken nose, a very cuts, and some very large nasty bruises, other then that he is in good shape." The nurse then excused herself to go check on other patients.

"Okay so now somebody please tell me what is going on?" Rory asked as I watched a very tears roll down her face.

"Luke why don't you and Lorelai go visit Jess, while I tell Rory about what is going on." I said as Luke shock his head and he and Lorelai took off down the hall.

"Racy. You are scaring my why do my mom and Luke have to leave?" She asked as I leaned back in the car.

"Rory, Dean is back in town." I proceeded in telling her of that days events.

This was going to be one hell of a Stars Hallow story. That was if anybody could find Dean before I did. I hadn't thought about what would happen if somebody else found him. He would probably say that Jess needed to be arrested, for beating him.

Dean was going to be in for another beating if I found him still in Stars Hallow. Jess was in the hospital and Dean was still out there, waiting around the bush.

The good thing was that Jess was going to be okay. The bad thing I was probably go to go to prison if I found Dean cause I was going to kill him myself. But once again that was me Lilian Grace Danes, fighter and believer in doing things the right way, even if it was the wrong way.


	8. Authors note again I'm sorry

Quick author's note

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I've had other projects going on. Friday I went to a concert and didn't get abck untill 130 in the morning; I have been working on another story for General Hospital that is already written but is being typed in so it is taking some time for that.

But I promise that I will try and update when I get a chance. I am so sorry.

Keep reading and Keep reviewing.

Maggie


End file.
